Textile and paper web calenders, for example, require the use of at least two cooperating rolls having journals supported by bearings positioned in bearing housings and the housings for one of the rolls must be provided with devices, usually of the cylinder and piston type, for moving that roll against the other roll to effect the line or nip pressure required to process the web. In addition, the housings of that roll must be provided with other devices for holding the housings against movement in a direction at right angles to the line pressure, under the forces exerted in that direction by the action of the web on the roll.
In other words, two separate devices have been required, one to provide the force required for the line pressure between the rolls and another to hold the bearing housings against displacement at right angles to the line pressure. This requirement has caused design complications and undesirably large manufacturing and maintenance costs.
Examples of the above are provided by the Seidel U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,088, Nov. 24, 1964, and the Kesler U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,332, June 24, 1969.
The object which lead to the present invention was to eliminate the need for such two devices, one to apply the roll line or nip pressure, and the other to hold the roll against displacement transversely or at right angles to the direction of the application of pressure.